Cats
by Andhitittillitdies
Summary: If you want a really long, pointless (emphasis on pointless) story about Nagihiko and a cat which suggests to be Rima. I think that's a fair warning.


baka wifi, that's the only thing I own.

-.

 _Meow~_

Nagihiko glanced up from his work and focused on a golden fur feline worming its body through the small opening of his window.

He stretched out his arm to help the tiny creature but abruptly stopped at the white fangs hissing at the intruder. Dropping his arm to his side, he observed the cat hopping down onto his desk at the flick of a tail. The light pink nose just barely touched the surface as the animal inspected for signs of danger. Not yet satisfied, the honey furball printed its tracks all over the sheets and sniffed at the objects on the table.

The Fujisaki once more cautiously attempted to beckon the feline off the desk and into his arms,

 _Hisssss!_

and faced the white triangles again. A sigh escaped his lips as he slumped back into his chair. Usually, he was good with animals but this one was cold as ice.

Finding this as an invitation, its arms and legs dropped and promptly curled up on his homework.

Amber orbs gazed at the furry animal and thought, 'Now, how am I supposed to do my homework?'

Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz

An amber eye peeked, nose twitching, at a plate bursting with odor setting itself down.

"Here you go! Lunch time." Nagihiko chirped as he held onto his own food.

The cat blankly stared at the beige _thing_ and whipped its head towards the sandwich in the other's hands. It mewed, softly tilting its head, as the furball peered at the white and green. The purple-haired boy took notice and scolded,

"No, no. Bad kitty. Bread and ham aren't good for you. Eat the yummy tuna I got you, it smells really good."

The feline's head rotated back to the _thing_ and indeed it smelled good but that didn't mean it couldn't be poisoned or anything, right? If the giant purple was going to eat the white and green then this kitty would assume it wasn't toxic. It mewed cutely again for the brown and green, and it hurt to say no, but Fujisaki was forced to say it anyways.

The amber eyes turned away to boringly eye the bookshelf of rainbows.

"You haven't even touched the tuna, how do you know you won't like it?" Nagihiko asked. An amber eye glanced at him then focused back onto the rainbow rectangles. The boy's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced back to his sandwich guiltily. He heaved a sigh.

"...Alright, you can have some lettuce then." He teared a piece and lay it in front of its nose. As soon as he pulled his hand back the lettuce was devoured instantly. The cat peered up, expecting more.

Sweat rolled off Nagihiko's face as he pondered if cats could digest lettuce properly. Deciding to be safe, he didn't tear off any more of the greens.

The feline turned its head away again.

Munch munch munch.

Nagihiko finished the sandwich and observed the untouched tuna. He sighed and shifted his gaze to the unmoving furry.

"I'll leave it here if you want it." He commented and left the room. Thirty seconds of silence sat through, and already the feline couldn't stand the thing's stench.

The honey furball warily got up and leapt onto the chair. Gracefully landing on the floor, the cat ventured out to discover the inside of this mansion. Just what could lie ahead?

Pat pat pat pat.

Blond fur hovered over wooden floors as the cat trotted through the dim hallway. Without warning, a black shadow scampered across the hallway in a flash. After minutes of silence, the feline went back on patrol and dismissed the scurrying shadow. Yellow ears twitched listening to squeaks and creaks.

Bam!

The black shadow was back and it scurried over the wood again in mere seconds. Amber eyes narrowed towards the wood suspiciously, and crouched down quietly. All was still, until the shadow dare quiver over the wood. Squeak! Snatch! Miss...

After listening intently at silence, honey paws decided the Squeaker was gone and prowled through the darkness.

Pat pat pat.

Hours later, the golden furball discovered that after forty steps or so, there would be a rest area to sleep in throughout the journey. Each area was fairly similar. Light green floors and white walls, however there was one which reeked of a horrible stench in which blond paws quickly hurried out of. No, those paws wouldn't even approach the white tiled floor.

Stretching out to sleep again, the animal yawned and curled up. Ears twitched at strange creaks and the cat halted at the all familiar 'squeak'. Jumping into action, amber orbs dashed right, left, behind, up, fowards... There it was! _The Squeaker._

Narrowing its eyes, the cat cautiously surveyed the grey midget. At that time little black eyes connected with huge yellow ones and a beautiful relationship was formed. A relationship between a predator and a prey that is.

Squeak! The grey zipped through the room and hungry paws waited for just the right moment...Snatch! The fangs chomped onto the squeaker's tail but the little grey slid out and scurried away. Score: 0 - 2

It was the little one's win once again. Heaving a loud sigh, the feline circled around a few times before settling onto the floor.

Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz

Nagihiko walked back into his room, yawning, and noticed the cat disappeared. 'Did it leave?' he thought.

The boy sunk into his chair and began to straighten his papers. Since the tuna had been left un-eaten, long fingers grasped the plate to refridgerate.

Afterwards, golden eyes focused on the sheet of paper before him.

Scribble scribble scribble.

Finally finishing his work, Nagihiko stood up and stretched out his cramped legs. Knock. He looked over at the door.

"Come in." An older lady dressed in a light green kimono slid open the door.

"Young master, dinner's ready." She informed. Nagihiko smiled and responded,

"I'll be there. Thank you for the notice." The sagging skin of her neck drooped as she gave a nod in welcome The blossom printed, white door slid shut and he sat in silence, contemplating, as the thumps grew softer and softer.

Shaking out of the trance, Nagihiko shoved the papers into his bag and hurried over to the dining room.

Munch. Talk. Munch munch. Talk talk talk.

The cat yawned and slowly lifted its eyelids. It hoisted itself up and stumbled through the door way. Half asleep, the kitty groggily stepped towards the room of delicious aroma.

"-and I was thinking of how-"

"Meow." Three heads swiveled over towards the sound. The bewildered brunette peered over the table but saw nothing.

"Was that a cat?" She asked, concern showing through the creased mark between her eyebrows.

"I did hear a noise of some sort..." The older lady commented suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh mother it must have been nothing." Nagihiko covered up.

"...If you say so. Now where was I again?"

"I believe we were speaking of mangos, no?" the older one replied.

"Oh yes! I was thinking of how..."

Mother's words faded as Nagihiko began to fret. 'So the cat was here the whole time? Mother will be upset at the fur it sheds. Should I tell her about it?' He was so absorbed into his thoughts he didn't realize he was being called for.

"-gihiko...Nagihiko...Fujisaki Nagihiko!" Nagihiko glanced up. She rarely raised her voice for anything other than dancing.

"Your dinner is getting cold." She notified.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He focused on his rice, devouring the rest of the remains.

"Now if you'll excuse me." The brunette slid open the door and walked out. The older lady excused herself as well and began to clean the table. Nagihiko excused himself and thanked her before strolling over to his room. He stepped over to his chair to sit down, exhausted, when he felt something furry...

"MEOW!" The animal scrambled from the weight and onto the floor in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry kitty! Are you alright?" Amber eyes glared at him, irritated. Thank god his room was farthest from his parents'.

"Come to think of it...I can't keep calling you kitty can I?" He wondered aloud. The feline didn't respond, instead its eyes were suddenly interested in the bookshelf again.

"What would be a good name...do you know any kitty?" He asked. Of course, the cat didn't respond as the rainbows had already hypnotized the creature. He brought is chin down to rest on his hand as he thought in silence. Without warning he spoke,

"I know! I'll call you Rima-ko! After a friend of mine. She's similar to you, cold but acts cute when she wants something." Remembering the time the cat wanted the sandwich.

Honey ears twitched as Rima-ko still stared into space, tail flicking from left to right.

"Hello? Kitt-Rima-ko? Do you even like your new name?

"Meow." The cat responded.

"...wait could you be a guy? Not that I could check let alone pet you..."

The cat stretched and rolled over.

". . .Rima-ko it is." Nagihiko concluded and prepared to go shower.

Shower. Sing. Shower.

Heat escaping after stepping out, Nagihiko decided the cat would also need a shower as well, even if it looked clean. How he would get her to the bathroom was a question which whispered in the back of his head.

"Rima-ko! We're going to have to clean your fur tonight." He chirped and snatched the cat under its arms. Alarmed, Rima-ko yowled and long needles scraped pale skin. Wisps or lavender hair flowed foward as the boy flinched back from the pain. The furry feline skidded over the floor and darted under his desk, glaring menacingly at his feet.

Nagihiko sighed disappointed and commented,

"I guess we'll try next time. Well, cats do keep themselves clean I guess." He held onto his injured hand and left to brush his teeth. After making sure the purple giant was gone, golden fur peeked from the desk and shifted onto a comfortable pillow which felt just right.

Brush brush brush. Ow. Brush.

Yawns emanated from the youngster's mouth as he strode over to his futon. He lifted the covers and felt fur scurry past his leg. Amber eyes observed a pair of glowing yellow eyes gazing back at him. Muttering sorry, he ducked under the blanket and shut his heavy eyelids. He thought he felt something climb onto his chest but was too tired to care. Today had been quite the surprise after all.

Snore snore.

Light streamed through the glass pane as the birds chittered and tweeted. One bird in particular chimed the same tune repeatedly. Long lashes fluttered as the violet haired boy blinked a few times, slowly awakening. 'Was the cat just a dream?' He thought to himself, yawning into his hand.

He heaved himself up and stretched before dressing in his uniform. He gently picked up flower-printed pink and blue eggs and slid them inside his pocket. Snagging the brown schoolbag, he hurried downstairs to eat breakfast. If felt heavier than normal, but he dismissed the weight as he entered the dining room.

"Good morning Obaa-san." He nodded as he plopped down at the table. She nodded in recognition and set the table.

"Itadakimasu!" He gobbled the white grains before he rushing out the door. "Itdekimas!" (A/N: Let's eat; I'm leaving)

Clear skies and sun shine, a perfect way to start the morning. He hummed as he strolled over to school, grinning away all the negatives. That was, until he found a lump of hazel fur snoring atop of his math textbook.

Blink. No, yellow shed was still stuck to the leather and hardcover algebra.

"Hey Fujisaki!" A guy on the basketball team called. He quickly shut his bag and stepped over, making small talk. Did he forget to close his bag yesterday? Man, oh man animals weren't allowed at school.

The warning bell rung and the homeroom teacher took roll. Too late to go outside now.

Listen. Lecture.

A furry feline yawned in the dark, cramped space. Honey ears twitched to the rambling voice which wouldn't shut up. Tired from listening to noise, Rima-ko slipped out of the leather and strode out through a tiny crack of the door. The kitty was just nosing around when a sudden yell filled the room.

She whipped her head to discover a messy orange giant cleaning the ground of white stuff.

"Oh no, I did it again..." The auburn haired man straightened the forms and stacked them in a neat pile. "Phew!" When all at once, a paw swat the pile and the tower collapsed, scattering the sheets everywhere.

"What!? Again?" The teacher fumbled with the papers as the cat sneaked through, unnoticed.

Golden paws stepped through the school grounds and discovered a room filled with rainbows. Swirls of blue. red, yellow, all mized together. There, many giants were rainbow-ing the huge white. Her honey nose twitched to the seeping odors of chemicals.

"Hey Miki, do you think this looks good?" A pink giant asked a tiny floating blue.

"Hmm, Amu I think it needs a little more feeling. Try adding this, that..." Miki commented while Ran and Su flew around encouraging the pinkette.

"Fight! Fight! Amu-chan!" The hyper pink hollered, shaking her pink pompoms.

"I think it looks fine, desu~" A clover-attached green complimented.

Rima-ko turned her head left.

"Ohohohoho! What do you think my girls?" A curly brunette questioned as the five girls responded,

"It looks just like Tadase-sama, Saya-sama." They responded in sync as well. Weird.

Amber eyes shifted out of the rainbow room and into the tiled hallway.

A mouth-watering aroma caught the light pink nose, and honey paws scampered down the stairs to a room of yummy sweets. The cat poked its nose through the doorway.

"Yaya-chan...I don't think you should be eating those sweets." The orange pig-tailed giant kept snacking on the cookies.

"But Yaya thinks these cookies want to be eaten!" Beside her, a pink figure nibbled on the sweet in mid-air. Leaving little crumbs on the floor which just looked purrfect.

The furry animal wandered on the tiles, licking up all the scraps.

"Eh? Did you just feel something furry slip by?"

"Nope! Yaya didn't!"

"Miss Yuiki! I've already told you to stop eating the cookies for the bakesale!"

Rima-ko quickly scurried out of the scolding and found herself aimlessly lost in the hallways again. Ears perked at nearby voices in another room.

"And so 'x' is equal to two point twenty-five." White chalk stopped squeaking.

"Sensei! 'x' isn't equal to two and twenty-five hundredths because actually you made a mistake when subtracting two from eighteen you accidentally divided and got nine instead of sixteen. So 'x' is actually equal to four." The taller man looked at his textbook and back at the smaller one.

"That is correct Musashi." The green haired boy pushed up his glasses before sitting back down. Nothing interesting here. Yellow eyes blinked, then rolled right to climb up the mountain. After making it to the top, the feline wandered around for a while. Golden ears twitched to a strange melody lasting no longer than eight seconds. Without warning several giants rushed out of the rooms and the halls flooded. Rima-ko barely escaped the stomping feet. Racing out of the crowd, the kitty made it out to the open outside and golden paws hovered over the orange bricks.

Rima-ko slowed down to a stop at a giant glass building. One of the panes was broken, and honey fur squeezed through the crack. Hazel orbs darted around the green bushes and her paws avoided the running water. After clambering up the stairs, golden fur curled under the white table.

Yawn.

Zzzzzz zzzzzz zzzzzz.

The bell shrilled, and Nagihiko rushed to his bag while kids were hurrying out to lunch. He opened the leather cover.

Gone. Blink. Still not there. No signs of any life in his bag. It couldn't have...slipped out and was on the school grounds. Oh no. The violet-haired male was about to dash for Rima-ko when he halted at a familiar voice.

"Fujisaki-san. We have a guardian meeting today." The blond smiled. Of all the days for them to have a guardian meeting, today was just perfect wasn't it. Sighing, he forced his feet along with Tadase-kun's towards the glass building.

Pushing the door open, he noticed a familiar pink and orange crowded under the table.

"Aww, isn't the kitty so cute sleeping?"

Shh! Yaya, you'll wake it up!"

"But it's fur look so fluffy desu!"

"Su! Not you too Ran!"

"Ah. Amu-chan. Yaya-chan. What are you looking a..." He peered at a golden furball sleeping soundly under the table.

"Oh, so that's where she was." Amu-chan perked up.

"Nagihiko-kun, you have a cat?" Nagihiko grinned nervously.

"Well...it did crawl through my window yesterday." Amber orbs lit in interest.

"Hmm, you're lucky Nagihiko-kun I wish I had a cat that would..." The pinkette reddened remembering a certain blue cat. After taking more pictures, Yaya-chan decided to intervene on the conversation as well.

"So Nagi-chi what's the cat's name?"

"Rima-ko." Amu-chan giggled.

"Rima-ko? Like Rima?"

"Well, she's not exactly a friendly cat." This made Amu-chan laugh even more.

"Come to think of it, Mashiro-san isn't here today." Tadase-kun thought aloud. Halt. Yeah, Rima-chan wasn't here today. Is she sick?

"Pardon me for being late!" The green-haired male bust in along with his floating chara.

"Really now Kairi" The samurai sighed.

"Ah. Musashi-san! It's fine we haven't started yet." Kairi-kun sighed in relief and noticed the cat.

Kiseki stood triumphantly while Ran and Suu snuggled up on its tail. Pepe was testing if the feline could dream about candy by waving the pink wrapper in front of its nose. Miki was busy sketching the scene.

The boy pushed up his glasses and pointed at Rima-ko.

"Pets aren't allowed at school. Why is there a cat under the table?" Nagihiko sighed. Someone had to say it.

"It accidentally crawled into my bag and went to school with me." Nagihiko explained. Kairi's glasses shined.

"But-"

"Calm down Musashi-san, it's only a cat. There were never official rules that animals weren't allowed in the Royal Garden." Tadase-kun assured.

"The tail is so fluffy desu!" Suu hugged the golden fur.

Flick. Blink. Blink. Flick.

Amber orbs stared at the floating things trying to tackle its fur. She narrowed her eyes. Another squeaker? The little things giggled and bounced atop of her back. Like the dumb pigeons who didn't fly off like the other birds. She batted her paw at the purple-ish red thing on her back. It screeched and rolled around on the ground in pain while the other things giggled. One by one, the cat began swishing its paw at the little things. The screeching was non-stop. Rima-ko cringed as one screecher screeched into her ear. Finally, the things flew off her fur and next to the giants. Except for one. Amber eyes stared coldly at the floating blue thing intent in her own little world. This one didn't bother her, but was in her way since she wanted to get out.

Yawning, Rima-ko heaved herself up and snatched the blue thing in her mouth. She liked this one. Plus, it smelled like fish. No, not the crappy mashed beige thing, real fish.

"Amu help! Ran! Suu!" The thing squirmed in her mouth. Soon a pink and green screechers started chasing after her, but her golden paw waved them away. The pink giant who once was busy chatting with the other giants glanced over at her, or rather, the blue in her mouth. Amber eyes narrowed as the giant attempted using her hand to coax the blue thing out. Was she stupid, or was she threatening her? This blue thing belonged to her now.

Rima-ko glared at her and curled up on the ground, trapping the possession between her head and her paws. The pink giant giggled while the pink thing dared kick her side. The orange giant had a pink rectangle which flashed every so often. Rima-ko shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"Isn't Rima-ko so cute!? Yaya's setting this as her background!" The orange giant was way too hyper, Rima-ko decided.

"Let go of me!" The tiny blue thing squeaked. Amber orbs ignored the tiny blue and decided to watch the orange giant bounce around the pink giant. The purple giant seemed to be laughing at her. Hazel eyes narrowed towards the purple giant, was he making fun of her?

Flash!

The orange giant grinned as she held the pink rectangle. Eyes adjusting to the light, Rima-ko stared at the design of a girl with turquoise pig-tails. Her head looked way too big for her body and she seemed to be holding a green and white stick?

Flash flash!

The feline shook its head, letting go of the blue thing in the process.

The little blue wobbled over to the pink and green and seemed to screech something. Rima-ko ignored the things and decided to sleep somewhere again after being disturbed under the table, and so she settled somewhere in the corner of the glass structure.

Sleep. Snooze. Nap.

-.

I'm done. I know I know this had literally no development at all, and it may be a little off on flow since I started this half a year ago and didnt really type anymore after that. And then I came back, fixed some things, cut off the story like theres a next chapter. Yeah. I'm horrible, I know but I kinda lost the kitty rima with nagihiko thing. Hmm. Mybe I'll make a short bonus chapter to this I dunno.


End file.
